


Long Days

by bokuroos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, this is just very soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroos/pseuds/bokuroos
Summary: Sometimes all you need after a long day is someone waiting for you at home.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!
> 
> This is just something really short and cute I wrote during my flight to Japan last week, so enjoy~

Doyoung stared at the little blinking cursor at the top of the blank document. It stared back.

If you had told the Doyoung from 5 years ago that he would be going on to complete a PHD, he probably would have just given you an incredulous look and laughed it off. Yet, here he was 5 years later, agonising over a research paper that wasn’t about to write itself no matter how much he wished it would.

He really isn’t even a bad student. He passes all his classes and actually studies when needed. That doesn’t mean he didn’t procrastinate like every other student on the earth.

He let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair before dropping his forehead to rest on the edge of the desk in defeat.

Maybe something in his dreams would motivate him to start the paper…

Except before he could drift off he heard the very familiar sound of a key being rattled into their front door as it was unlocked, which immediately made him perk up.

He unfolded his crossed legs, getting up from the desk and padding down the hall to the living room.

Jaehyun, who was in the middle of toeing off his left shoe, immediately looked up when he heard Doyoung’s socked feet shuffling toward him and smiled.

Doyoung didn’t think it was fair. They had already been dating for 2 years but even the smallest, most insignificant things Jaehyun did still made his heart weak. Jaehyun who walked over and suddenly wrapped the front of his coat he was still wearing around the both of them and awkwardly shuffled them backwards until they collapsed on the couch.

Doyoung groaned at the full weight of his boyfriend falling on top of him, making Jaehyun’s laugh ring in his ears.

When Jaehyun had stopped laughing, he unwrapped them so he could look down at Doyoung, “I’m home.” There was still a small smile playing on his lips.

Doyoung reached a hand up to cradle the side of Jaehyun’s head and pulled him down, mumbling a “welcome home” against his lips as he kissed him slowly.

Jaehyun’s lips were still a little cold from the weather outside, contrasting against the warmth of Doyoung’s.

‘Just another reason to kiss him’ Doyoung thought as Jaehyun’s lips moved against his own gently.

Jaehyun pressed one last kiss to the corner of Doyoung’s mouth before sitting back on his boyfriend’s thighs.

Doyoung sat up too, arms naturally coming to rest around Jaehyun’s neck, “how was your day?”

“Long…” Jaehyun muttered, letting out a sigh and dropping to rest his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Doyoung gently ran a hand up and down his back a few times before lifting it to stroke the back of his head, occasionally running his fingers through the soft purple strands.

He could feel Jaehyun’s gentle breathing against his neck as they sat in silence. It wasn’t often they could do this. Just take a few moments to stop and relish in each other’s peaceful company, but Doyoung wished they could.

Jaehyun turned his head slightly and started pressing soft kisses across the skin of Doyoung’s neck. It was a little ticklish and made him wiggle slightly under the weight of his boyfriend, still perched on his lap.

After a few more kisses, Jaehyun raised his head, grinning lazily, “should probably take a shower.”

Doyoung hummed in agreement. His hands had dropped to Jaehyun’s thighs and his thumbs were lightly running across the tops of them.

Jaehyun shifted, lifting himself off Doyoung’s lap and pecking him on the lips one last time before he disappeared down the hall towards their bathroom.

Doyoung flopped back on to the couch, staring up at the roof of the apartment and smiling to himself.

He felt completely calm and relaxed, and he couldn’t help but let his smile spread even wider as he rolled over to bury his face in the cushion.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me~
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/seoxushi)


End file.
